Dancing Flames
by AJaneAR
Summary: Clary is with simon and jace and clary go camping with a large group of friends will clary be tempted by the devilishly beautiful jace while Simons far away ?,?
1. Intro explanationdisclaimer

**_Hi all I've decided to rewrite and continue writing dancing I haven't had much time before now to write or rewrite anything and ran into a little idea drought and writers block._**

**_i do not own these characters they belong to cassandra Clair and her TMI series but the story line is all mine :) _**

**_enjoy and tell me what you think love it or hate it ? _**

**_Oh and by the way this story is intended for mature audience there is explicit scenes and some pretty smutty stuff going on so if your are to young or that's not your thing don't read it! You have been warned so don't complain please :) thank you xx_**


	2. Dancing flames rewrite chapter one

~Clary's P.O.V ~

The bomb fire ranged orange and red while flickering splashes of gold and yellow, pulsing; radiating life and heat the music swept over me moving my heaps almost on their own, my head swims from the intoxication of the last four beers I'd consumed earlier.

My hair blows across my face, the cool breeze that sweeps in through the surrounding trees, the sent of damp soil, Moss and smoke heavy in the air.

all my scenes are running on high.

I close my eyes Letting my body and mind be taken away by the melodic bass coming from one of the cars parked on the edge of the small field.

I sway and swing letting my body be taken over by the music, not paying attention to the people chatting and drinking around me. Just for a little while I can shut out the world.

~Jace P.O.V ~

I watched clary as she danced, the sway of her hips hypnotised me.

she seemed to be trapped in her own world swaying and moving along with the bass, I watched as her hair swept over her face, my hands twitched at my sides, wanting desperately to tuck those wild locks away from her beautiful face.

I lent back against the log on the opposite side of the fire, Sipping my drink casually as I watched clary's hypnotising array of movements.

Oh how I yearned to stroke my finger's through her fiery locks and get lost in her body and let her movements put me in some kind of trance. but no.

I couldn't do any of that.

To many people here someone would tell simon.

I took a swig of my cold beer while I continued my fantasy in my head ,Where it was safe from prying eyes and gossiping mouths.

~Clary's P.O.V ~

My head begins to spin. Stumbling I went for the esky for another drink, I shuffled through the ice and the many verities of drinks.

Aha, one left.

I clasped my hand around the last jack Daniels.

Looking around slowly, I found a log that was empty of the drunken youth that is my company for the night.

I quickly take my seat before I fall over.

I pop my drink open and chug down its cold, sweet liquid, tasting the tangy after taste.

I Scan my surrounding, squinting through the fire and smoke.

Those eyes.

I know those eyes.

Jace catches my attention from across the fire

His eyes locked on to mine as a girl with short brown hair chats eagerly to him.

"Clary no"I tell myself.

"simon remember him?...

Your boyfriend? ..." I remind myself.

"Yea yea" I say as I roll my eyes at that inner voice.

I drink the remainder of my drink, crushing the can in my hand slightly before I toss the crumpled remains into the fire.

I watch as the can pops and crackles from the heat of the fire.

Simon once again didn't want to come out, he never wants to go or do anything,

" fuck simon" I say to the wind.

I begged him to come with me, but no he refused, once again.

I fling my head back to look at the stars while letting out a exasperated sigh.

I sway my head from side to side letting my hair sweep across my back, tickling me, I smile to myself over the odd sensation.

I opened my eyes, to my surprise jace stood over me watching me.

" uh...hi?" I say as my cheeks suddenly feel like there on fire.

"you know you are very hypnotic when you Dance" jace says as that crooked smile creeps into the corner of his lips.

"Thanks... Um I think? "

I mutter, studying the fire more closely, avoiding his eyes completely.

" this isn't supposed to sound creepy or anything, but you are very sexy when you dance I couldn't keep my eyes away"

I felt my cheeks grow even hotter, gaze into the fire becomes even more intense as I try to hide the effects jace always has on me, I fiddled with the frayed bits on my shirt sleeve.

" jace you can't say things like that " I say as I glare at him.

" why not?. It's the truth" he says this in a very Matter of fact way.

" someone will here" I reply in a hushed tone, glancing around for curious ears. No one. Every one is pretty much gone.

" most of them went driving off on the flat beds exploring or something and the rest went to the tents, not very observant are you miss Frey ?"

He answered the question I was just about to ask.

I'll admit I was very enthralled in the music and my own world I wasn't paying much attention to my surrounding.

" oh wow " I mutter astonished at my obliviousness.

Jace lent closer to me as he sweeps a stray lock of my hair back In place. I tense under his touch and burning gaze.

Jace let's out a big breath the same time I do.

Our faces are inches from each other, jaces hand still lingers along my cheek, then along my neck to my collar bone. Next thing I know he mutters something like "oh for the hell of it."

All of a sudden his lips crash into first I sit there shocked with my arms at my side as his arms wrap around my back and neck. After a little bit I relax a let myself wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders letting him deepen the kiss, he tastes sweet and bitter at the same time, his hands grasp hold of my hips digging his finger tips into my skin, pulling me impossibly close. I move to straddle his hips, As I caress his jaw leading down to his neck, jace let's out a sigh of pleasure and then I hear a growl like moan come from jace as my hands slide down his stomach stopping inches from his belt.

I teasingly run my finger tips across the sensitive area above his belt.

I wrap my arms around his neck as Jace picks me up while I'm still straddling him and kisses me feverishly, as he walks us towards his tent.

There is no real seductive or sexy way to open a tent, so we have to break our kiss and jace reluctantly puts me down as he unzips the tent.I take one last nervous look around me making sure no one had seen us making out by the fire but before I can get a good look, I'm being yanked into the tent landing against his hard muscular chest.

We take off from were we left of a moment ago. Jace kisses me deep and sensually has he zips the tent up behind me. Once the tent closed I push jace to the floor, he reaches for me but I give him a cheeky smile.

"Na ah" I say as I start to unbutton my shirt.

Jace licks his lips and eyes me hungrily as I undo each button.

I drop my shirt to the floor leaving me in just my jeans and bra standing above him.

Jace sits up on his knees in front of me and grabs hold of my waist.

he starts to kiss every inch of my stomach and hips while his nimble fingers under my jeans.

I gasp with surprise when he kisses my visible panties from my open fly. His hot breath leaving a tingling sensation in the bottom of my stomach.

Jaces eyes meet mine.

"Can I?" He asks has his thumbs slip into the sides of my jeans sliding them down ever so slowly.

I nod because I'm not sure if words will come out right now.

I kick off my shoes as he slides my jeans to my feet and then tosses them behind him.

I sigh as he kisses each thigh and then he kisses me through my panties.

Oh god.

His warm breath is enough to make me come part.

Jace then un expectantly latches onto me through my panties making me pant and tangle my fingers into his hair.

Oh god.

He sucks and nips through my panties making me sticky and wet, i swear I'm on fire already, how am I supposed to hold myself together when there nothing between his mouth and my flesh.

Just as I can't take any more he stops. But only to slide my panties down my legs .

Oh GOD.

I'm moaning so loud and grasping his hair so tightly.

It's building up and jaces mouth won't relent.

Something explodes across my visions as jaces tongue flicks faster and knees buckle beneath me and I collapse onto the sleeping bags.

" jace" that's pretty much all I can say right know between heavy breaths.

Jace strips down to his underwear before he joins me.

He kisses me softly.

I can taste myself on his lips and that turns me on all over again I pull him down on top of him claiming his mouth in a hungry and needy kiss as I let my hand wonder.

I trail it down his stomach to the edge of his underwear, dipping my hand inside.

Oh god.

I moan into his mouth at the soft velvety feel of him.

"I need you. Now." I whisper.

Jace leans across the tent quicky bringing a condom back with him. I snatch it from him as he goes to open it. He gives me a funny look.

I rip the condom open with my teeth, as he slides his underwear off.

I gasp at the sight of him.

This is going to hurt.

With slightly shaky hand I roll the condom on.

Jaces head falls back as I grab hold of him. He lets a raspy moan out as I stroke him a few times.

Jace crawls back on top of me, kissing my neck.

he nudges my entrance.

My stomach clenches in anticipation.

I grip hold of his shoulders as he slides in, just a little.

It's tight and I feel that I have to strength for him.

He goes a little further and I let a hiss out as it stings.

He stops and continues to kiss further down my neck until he reaches my breast he slides the shoulder of my bra down exposing my nipples. His breath tickles my sensitive flesh. But soon that sensation replaces with his hot mouth sucking and caressing my nipples. I gasp and moan.

He slowly slides his length in as far has he can go. But the sensations on my nipples distract me from any pain.

Jace thrust slowly at first, but he slowly picks up pace with every moan and hitched breath I take he goes harder and harder.

Soon he's trusting in to me so hard I can't stop myself from screaming his name.

"Oh god, oh god, jace!".

Jace groans and grunts into my ear as he picks up his pace.

Eventually his thrust become erratic and I can feel I'm about to come again.

Just as the light flashes across my eyes again, jace groans my name as we both climax at the same time.

Jace hovers above me with his forehead against mine.

"Clary, you. Have. No idea. How long. I've waited. To have you." Jace manages to say in between breaths.

I smile up at him as I push his sweat drenches hair out of his face.

What have I done?


	3. Dancing flames rewrite chapter 2

~ jace P.O.V ~

I stretch as I wake expecting to feel the curves of my beautiful little red head.

my eyes spring open .

As I realise she's not there.

I dart out of bed throwing on my clothes with haste as I rush out of the tent to find her.

But I'm to late I can see her across the field getting into Isabel's car.

Her eyes meet mine.

She mouthes the words.

" I'm sorry"

As she closes the door and car drives off.

"Shit!" I hiss under my breath.

~clary P.O.V~

Stupid stupid, STUPID clary!

What have you done?

My mind is screaming at me tearing me in two.

I stair out the window of the car as we past the bridge back into town.

" so where did you end up last night Clare bear? You didn't come back to the tent with me and Maia." Isabel eyes me curiously, narrowing her eyes at me.

I fought not to cringe into my seat as her eyes bore into me.

"I passed out next to the camp fire. I drank a little to much last night I don't remember much" I lied but I really don't want anyone to know the truth until I know what todo with it.

Isabel shrugs "oh well there wasn't much room in the tent any way Maia takes up so much room for some one so small, and she snores like a pig too"

Maias voice comes from the back seat.

"Oi I can hear you I'm sleeping, not dead" Maia kicks Isabel's seat. Isabel glares into the review mirror at Maia.

With a sigh I slide further down into my seat my head resting on the door.

how on earth am I going to fix this. Shit as been royally screwed!.

~jace P.O.V ~

I've spent so much time staring at my phone, Waiting and Waiting for something I know should and probably never happen.

" she won't message you what the hell are you thinking, she doesn't want to talk to you"

I mentally scold my self for hoping for the impossible.

I can't get her out of my head, three days have past and she hasn't so much as looked my way once at school, she didn't even say hi over the fence or even acknowledge me, not one little bit.

We've been neighbours for 6 years, she always came over to my house for dinner when her mum works late, our family's have always been close.

I've spent a lot of my time staring at My bedroom sealing in the last couple of days, I turn my head as remember why I'm staring at my sealing because her bedroom window is directly across from mine.

All of a sudden the light flicks on in clary's room.

I watch her from my bed my light is off so she wont be able to see me.

Clary sits on her bed with her phone out.

She flicks it open and closed then open again and closed once more.

I crawl to the window seal hoping to get a closer look. She looks angry or annoyed,

She flicks it open the phone once more and begins to push the buttons roughly but in her frustration she throws the phone to the floor. Clary runs her hands through her hair, she looks tormented I look at my phone in my hand thinking I should text her ask her how she is at least.

Before I could stop my self I press send. butterflies going crazy in my stomach as I watched her look to the floor, a puzzled expression across her face and then she picks up her phone.

~clary P.O.V~

I pick up my phone from the floor as it beeps away at me. confused I flip it open to see who it is.

A message from jace. Finally.

** hay clary hru?:)**

Curious I look out my window to jaces dark bedroom, but I can't see anything.

** not good tbh :/ wbu?**

Not even seconds later my phone beeps again.

**:(do u need sum1 2 talk 2?**

I let out a irritated sigh,Yea that would be great if you weren't the bloody issue.

** I dnt think that would b a good idea**

** wat r u talkin bout ?

We cn't just sweep wat hppnd under the rug**

Jace is so right we should talk about what happened, I can't stop thinking about him and it's driving me nuts.

*** u hav a point but I dnt think txtin about it will help r u home?***

A light flicks on in jaces room

He stands at the window and smiles as he gives me a small wave, I awkwardly wave back.

** hav u been there the whole time? -.-"**

** yea ... :pLol ... Um were do u wanna meet?...**

** o.O um creeper much? ... Lol ... com 2 mine? ..**

** :/ ...?yea b there soon**

I looked over to jaces window

Its black again.

I look around my room. shit!.

it's a mess clothes and art supply's everywhere.

I quickly shove things into their spots or into my wardrobe.

The door bell rings just as I finished putting the last of the clothes away I wasn't even sure why exactly I was worried about my room. It's not like he hasn't seen it ten times worse than what it just was.

Crap!.

I run to the stairs running down them two at a time.

before I pull the door open I take a second on my reflection in the hall mirror. I run my fingers through my hair trying to tame it knowing all to well it's beyond a lost cause, giving into defeat, I take a second and check I'm not wearing something stupid... Only my uniform from school that will be good enough.

I swing the door open a little to eagerly. jace stand on the thresh hold looking achingly handsome as usual with his signature crooked smile, and eyeing me up and down.

" you shouldn't look at me like that" I breath, trying to clear my head.

I wave him in, shutting the door as he steps past me.

" and whys that clary? Can't I appreciate someone as fine and delicately beautiful as you? " he says this with no teasing or smart assness in his voice, Making me blush.

Damn it jace why you do this to me?.

you didn't want me remember!...

" don't say things like that jace it's not appropriate"

" well I thought we crossed the not appropriate line already ? ... Ok clary here's the deal It was a mistake" he pauses as he notices the hurt expression on my face. He quickly clears the misunderstanding

" NO ... No clary what happened between us that night wasn't a mistake me telling you I didn't want you all those months ago is the mistake I meant"

Why was he digging up old scares?...

" wha... What do you mean?" I stutter

" when you tried to kiss me that night at the party and I said no and told you that I didn't want you like that ... That was a lie. a stupid lie I was just scared I've never taken relationships seriously and I've never felt the way I do for you clary"

I take a few steps away from jace I shake my head in disbelief.

" so all that pain and embarrassment I endured was because you were scared?" I laugh not because it was funny but because I didn't know what else todo.

" what a mess this is then isn't it? " I walk over to the couch, I sit down running my hands through my hair.

Jace closes the gap between us, kneeling in front on me.

" clary please don't be angry I understand if all this is to late and why to much but I do mean every word I say right now . I want you and only you"

" to late? Jace are you kidding this is jut one big mess "

I say pushing him as far away as I can.

Before I could pull my hands away from him his hands wrap around my wrists and puts them down to my side, so I'd stop pushing him away.

He watches me carefully as he leans in slowly inching his lips closer to mine, I want to shove him away and scream at him but I couldn't move.

I DO want him more than anything.

Jace whispers against my lips "clary please give me a chance."

I take a deep breath, inhaling his sweet scent.

Then his lips brush mine gently at first until I pull my wrist free of his grip and wrap them around his neck pulling him to me, his arms wind around my waist pulling his body between my legs.

our embrace continues for several long intense minutes.

As things start to grow more heated, we are interrupted by the door bell.

We jump apart like two startled rabbits caught in headlights.

Jace creeps to the door and peeks through the side curtains. Once he sees who it is he mouth to me "It's simon"

"shit simon was coming over I forgot he was dropping my books off that I left in his car" I whisper.

Jace rolls his eyes at me.

I flattened my shirt and fix my hair.

" go in the kitchen " I hiss preparing to open the door.

Simon stands just out side the thresh hold.

" hay clary I got your books "

Simon kisses my forehead and He glances around.

Simon walks in and puts my books on to the coffee table. Then takes a seat on the couch. I Close the door slowly as my stomach twisted in guilt I turn to face him, plastering a smile across my face.

" thanks for getting my books I have homework due tomorrow."

I sat down on the floor shuffling through my books on the coffee table. Finally finding the papers I needed.

" I didn't realise how much was here I'm gonna be up all night." I sigh.

Simon looks at his watch.

" clary it's almost eight thirty at night do you want me to stay and help you ?"

If I said no simon would insist anyway, so I didn't see much point in trying.

" if you don't mind helping me for a bit "

" of course not, I've already finished mine"

"Ok then, I'll go and get some chips and drinks"

I hand him a some of the papers, "you start reading this I'll be back in a second"

I quickly go through the kitchen door to see Jace sitting on the kitchen counter sipping on a can of soft drink.

" jace you have to go now!" I say Hissing through my teeth

" ok ok " he whispers as he slides from the counter.

I walk over to the back sliding door opening it for him.

Jace steps out the door and darts around the corner of the house.

Before he could get to far I follow him around the corner. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me into them against the wall .jaces lips crush mine, hot and feverish. After a few heated seconds jace breaks the kiss releasing me as he continues down the ally between our houses.

I slump against the wall catching my breath.

What was I doing I have to tell simon the truth sooner rather than the later.

This is defiantly going to turn around and bite me in the ass!


	4. Dancing flames rewrite chapter 3

The next day at school I search for clary through the sea of other students.

I needed to see her .

The Lunch bell rings and everyone starts to file out into the halls, I keep my eyes on look out for my little red head, eventually I make my way to the cafeteria I search the tables for Izzy, Alec and the gang, as usual they sit at the far corner table.

Maia and Jordan are cuddled up, while Izzy chats animatedly to Maia.

I roll my eyes at Alec as he swoons over Magnus, again.

off to the corner was clary with Simons arm around her.

It's taking every ounce of self control not to break that arm out if it's socket.

It's always been hard to see him touching her, but now it's almost impossible to ignore the jealousy building up.

As my father used to say "jealousy will drive you mad"

I know I had no right to be jealous, I was the one that screwed things up but I couldn't help it especially now.

I take a seat at the table across from clary.

Jordan starts to talk to me about the game on Friday but I cant pay any attention to what he is saying, so I just smile faintly and nod.

Clary eyes me from under her lashes, I tried hard to avoid starring at her for to long ,

people would notice.

Simon puts his fingers under clary's chin and brings her lips to his My fists bunch into my pants holding my self from punching those stupid glasses off of his nose, maybe even breaking his nose and couple of Black eyes to match.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my self, but it wasn't working.

I walk off saying something about my locker to the others, I can't handle it any more.

Pulling out my phone as I round the corner to my locker.

~clary P.O.V ~

My phone beeps in my bag at my feet. I shrug out of Simons arm and duck under the table to get my phone from my bag.

**New message from jace** flashes across the screen.

I open the message being carful that no one can see my phone.

*** clary this is killin me! ***

I knew I had to do something soon. this is getting out of hand. I felt like I was suffocating and being pulled in different direction.

One side there was jace who I'd been in love with since I moved in next door to him 6 years ago, who had led me one and broke my heart only 6 months ago. And then there was simon my best friend who was there for my through everything who finally after years had kissed me and told me he loved me.

I didn't want to hurt simon but I knew in my heart that the love I have for him was not the love he had for me. I love jace.

** jace I promise I will sort all this out I will just hold on ok ***

I'll do it tomorrow I'll tell simon the truth, he will hate me probably for ever. But it was better than lying.

My phone beeped again.

*** can I come 2 urs this afternoon?***

*** k we hav 2 talk about this properly u cn't keep grabbin at me everytym u c me. ***

The last class went by so slowly but yet they were a blur I couldn't bring my self to pay attention for very long.

Finally the bell rings and I grab my books shoving them into my back pack. I quickly make my way out of the school avoiding simon and the rest.

As I walk down the street I hear a honk from behind. I turn to see jaces blue beat up old Chevy pulling up beside me.

I check who's around and I jump into the car quickly not really wanting to Draw attention to the situation.

Jace smiles at me and reaches for my hand across the seat I let his finger curl around mine, they feel warm and safe.

We pull upto my house, mums car is in the drive way.

It isn't unusual for jace to be at our house, I had to remind my self mum wouldn't think twice about it really.

Jace and I went into the kitchen to say hi to mum and get a few things to snack on.

" hay mum me and jace are studying for the math test next Monday gonna be up stairs if you need me" I give my mum a kiss on the check grab a bag of chips and few cans of soft drink. I shove the drinks at jace and drag him out by the elbow and up the stairs.

mum calls after us " jace are you staying for dinner ?"

" sure misses F been missing your cooking" he yelled over the banisters of the stairs.

I shove him into my room and shut the door.

I turn to face jace his eyes smouldering, making my stomach do all kinds of flips and twists. NO!.

" stop looking at me like that it's distracting" I toss the chips and drinks onto the bed and sit on the edge.

" we have to talk about this"

He takes a deep breath and comes over to sit beside me.

" clary I can't watch you with simon any longer it drives me made, it's alway driven me crazy."

I run my hands through my hair tossing it about. Stalling as I try and think of a solution.

" I know. tomorrow I'm going to tell simon it's over.

but I don't think we should tell any one about us for a little a while"

I don't think dumping simon and then moving onto jace so publicly would do this situation any good.

jace leans back against the bed propping him self up on his elbows.

He looks So beautiful, My fingers itch to pull out my pencils and drew those perfect lines of his jaw and the golden halo of curls that frames his face perfectly.

Jace raises his eyebrow.

" so your not gonna tell him that you cheated on him?"

I cringe at the word cheated, it sound sohorrible, but that's what I have done.

" no, I think it would be best if we kept that between us. Give it a couple of weeks and then we can start acting like a couple and then we can slowly tell people were together"

Jace lets out a long sigh.

" I don't think I can keep my hands off you for that long"

He smiles at me seductively.

Butterflies churn in my stomach.

He Runs a hand up my arm and through my hair.

I shiver as goose bumps rise along my skin.

My body moves on its own as I Crawl over to him placing my legs on either side of his waist to straddle his hips.

I run my fingers over his chest.

Jace watches me as his hands rest around my lower back pushing me down to him.

Jace brushes his lips across mine sending jolts of electricity through my entire body. I frame his face between my hands and bring my lips on to his lips so softly at first. Soon enough his mouth opens for me and our kiss grows deeper and more fierce. Our hands explore every inch of each other. I pull jaces shirt off exposing his perfectly sculpted chest.

I kisse down his neck and his chest. groans escape from his throat.

he reaches for the buttons on my school blouse undoing them quickly, with his lips never leaving mine.

Jaces slips my blouse off of my shoulders and tosses it to the floor. We sit on the end of the bed me straddling jaces lap.

We kiss intensely, a frenzy of hands and lips.

" what the hell clary!"

A voice shouts from my bedroom door.

in shock I stumble to the floor, grabbing my blouse to cover myself.

" simon" I breath trying to get air back into lungs.

" yea your mum said you and jace were studying.

I didn't mean to interrupt"

Simons tone is sarcastic but I know he speaks like this when he is either pissed off or upset.

"Simon look I've been meaning to talk to you but I didn't know how to tell you" I pleaded with him.

" tell me WHAT clary? That you've been RIDDING jace behind my back?"

Simons voice was cold and rough making me cringe.

Jace comes up from the bed moving between myself and simon.

Simon glares at jace.

" I think you should go "

Jaces voice was solid and calm.

" yea I was done here anyway"

He give me one last bitter look before slamming my bedroom.

I waited listening to his foot steps down the stairs and the slam of the front door.

I pull my knees to my chest and Start to cry. What have I done?.

Jace places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and kisses my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

" simon still won't even look at me" I mumble into my arms that are folded under my head.

" it's only been 4 days, he needs to cool off" Isabel says as she strokes my hair.

The noise of all the voices in the cafeteria is giving me a head ache.

I roll my head around my arms, groaning.

Why do things have to be so shitty!.

"Sooo ... How was he? Jace I mean, was he as good as he looks"

Isabel asks with a not so shuttle sigh of lust.

"Oh god izzy, no. I'm not going into that with you"

I say trying to tunnel further into my arms to get away from her non stop questioning.

"Come on sharing is caring don't forget" I can't see her face but I'd bet any money she's batting her overly long eyelashes and giving me her best "pleeeeaaaseee" smile.

I let out a humff and get up to go to the bathroom maybe splashing my face with some cool water will help this head ache.

" where are you going? You haven't told me anything yet!"

Izzy shouts after me as I make a speedy exit.

There's no way in hell I'm telling izzy anything about what happened between me and jace. I love her to bits but that girl can't keep a single thing to her self, half of New York will know with in 2 hours if I tell her anything.

I make my way down the hall to the bathroom but before I get there hands yank me into a open class room door.

"What the..oh" I almost shout before I realise it's jace.

" I miss you"

Jace says as he wraps me in his arms and nuzzles into my neck.

I take a deep breath inhaling his beautiful scent. I relax into him.

Jace starts to kiss up my neck and along my jaw until he reaches the corner of my mouth.

We both breath heavily, gripping almost to tightly to each other.

"This staying away business is a lot harder than I first thought" jace says as he claims my mouth in a passionate kiss, I moan and press myself closer to him.

Jace pushes one of his knees between my thighs as he leans against the teachers desk.

His hand wonder down to my hips pressing me to him and grinding me against his thigh. The friction sends me in over drive, turning me on something fierce.

Oh god how I want him!

" jace this isn't the place to get me all worked up" I say between kisses and breaths.

He pulls away but not before he bits my lower lip sending me crazy with lust.

" your right"

He puts the back of his hand on my forehead to pretend he's taking my temperature.

" you do look kinda flushed,

Maybe you coming down with something, maybe I should take you home now"

I look at him puzzled before I realise what he's playing at. A big grin spreads across his face .

"Yea your right I don't feel well at all" I say dramatically.

Placing the back of my hand across my forehead.

We open the door to the class room slowly checking if the hall way is clear.

We dart down the hall to the front exit near the car park.

I try and put on the best "sick" act that I can do, as we make our way to jaces Chevy.

Jace opens my door for me and makes a point of helping me into the car for any one who happens to be watching.

We get half way to our street but instead of going right upto our houses jace goes straight.

"Were are we going?"

Jace gives me a smile but keeps his eyes on the road.

I give him a funny look as I work out were he would be taking me.

The only places some point worth going to out this way is the old library or the paint ball place.

Just as I thought, we pull into the paint ball car park, like jace would go to a library... Unless he is getting lucky in the stacks..

" feel like getting your ass whooped?" He says in a teasing manner.

I laugh "oh please, I totally shot you in the ass on multiple occasions last time, remember?"

I nudge him playfully and he nudges me back. We both laugh as we make our way into the paint ball foyer.

"Ouch!" I rub at my hip were a big yellow paint ball had just struck me.

I scan the field from my hidding place careful not to be noticed.

Of the the corner on the ops sit side of the field I can see those golden blond locks of his.

I line up my shot aiming for his shoulder, the only exposed body part I can hit.

Aim, fire. Hit.

I can hear him saying "fuck" as he ducks further into his hiding place.

" you ready to throw in the towel?" I yell teasingly.

I wait for his response, nothing.

I wait a little longer before I poke my head of behind the barrels again.

As I stick my head out to take a look I'm meet with the barrel of a paint ball gun and a cocky smile.

" ready to throw in the towel?" he says smirking at me.

" you wouldn't shoot me this close up" I try and sound like I'm making a statement but it comes out more like a question instead.

He drops his gun and pulls me in for a kiss our goggles clank together as we both try to get closer to one another. We pull away laughing.

I really needed all this laughing and fun.


End file.
